


wherever we go, it'll be heaven

by lesbianbeau (lauraelas)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gender-Neutral MC, Multi, Other, more pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraelas/pseuds/lesbianbeau
Summary: There is nothing more holy than love.A series of unconnected oneshots, featuring the RFA members.





	1. service with a kiss | yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song [angel / into your world by exo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bewParlnTQ).
> 
> summary might be subject to change because i don't really like it lmao.

“Ah, _stop_ … I’m going to burn the food if you keep stealing my attention from it…” Despite Yoosung’s protests, he doesn’t pull himself away from your wandering hands. If anything, he moves closer, eliminating the already scant distance between the two of you.

You hook your fingers in the elastic of his sweatpants, crowding him against the kitchen counter. “I can’t help it,” you say, in between the kisses you plant on his mouth, “you’re just so _adorable_.”

“You think so?” Yoosung says that whenever you compliment him, sounding as awed as he had the first time, when he was just words on a screen and a voice in your ear. (But then, Yoosung had never been _just_ that to you, had he?) It’s like he still can’t believe you’re interested in him. It’s endearing and maddening all at once. “I’m glad you do, but… can’t you say sexy or something? Men aren’t supposed to be _adorable_.”

You pepper kisses wherever you can reach; his cheeks, his chin, his neck. You can feel him shake from laughter, you’re pressed so close — and yet you want to be closer still. Like you want to burrow into him, or glue yourself to his side so you never have to drift away from him. “Stop being so cute and maybe I’ll think about it.”

Yoosung laughs against your mouth, his hand pressing against your neck. His thumb rubs along your jawline, in a movement that can only be read as _fond_. “Ah, what to do? I do really like it when you say I’m cute… I like it a lot, actually…”

“Then you should just take the compliment,” you say, pulling back momentarily to do so, before you lean on your toes to kiss his nose. “I don’t care if men are supposed to be sexy or whatever, anyway. I love you _because_ you’re adorable.”

“Just because of that?” He’s fishing for compliments now, you just know it, but you don’t mind indulging him.

“And a hundred other reasons.” You wind your arms around his waist, resting your chin on his chest. “I love you because you’re kind.” You kiss his chest. “I love you because you’re considerate.” You kiss his Adam’s apple, which bobs shortly after. “I love you because you’re a goofball.” You kiss the slight dip in his chin. “I love you because you’re an _amazing_ cook.” You kiss his lips last, and before you can even think of pulling back, Yoosung leans forward to deepen it.

You allow your weight to settle into him, one hand curling along the nape of his neck while the other rests on his chest. He responds with equal fervour, humming contentedly. His fingers delve into your hair, scratching at your scalp so pleasantly you can’t help moan into his mouth. Things quickly grow heated; Yoosung’s knee slots itself between your thighs, and you shudder when it presses against where you need him most.

As the kiss deepens, his free hand ghosts under your sleep shirt, spindly fingers tracing skin he’s kissed a hundred times before, and is likely to kiss again soon enough. Yoosung seems to be growing hot just thinking about it. Then he realizes that, no, he isn’t _thinking_ he’s getting hot, he _is_ hot.

He sidesteps away from you, despite your many protests. “Ack! The food!” Yoosung rushes towards the stove to salvage what he can of the meal, but it’s already been blackened to a crisp.

“Oops.” You wince as you peek at it from over his shoulder, your nose twitching at the smell of smoke. “Uh… sorry?”

In the end, the two of you dine on ramen, which you argue tastes better than usual due to Yoosung’s cooking skills, while he begs to differ. He has you promise you won’t distract him from cooking again, but both of you know it’s an empty promise.

Yoosung finds he doesn’t mind at all.


	2. falling in love at a coffee shop | 707

You’re wrist-deep in soap spuds, a stack of clean plates accumulating on the counter beside you when Jaehee says, disdain colouring her tone, “He’s here.”

You look, having an inkling of who it could be. Jumin Han strides into the coffee shop, fixing the cuff of his suit jacket as he does so. His watch— _no doubt expensive_ —glints underneath the fluorescent lights.

Smiling, you resume cleaning the remaining dirty dishes in the sink. “I think it’s nice Jumin comes here from time to time. Even though you’re not his assistant anymore, he’s still thinking of you.”

Jaehee adopts a deadpan expression. “That’s highly unlikely.” She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Mr. Han is here so often, I wonder how he ever manages to get any work done.”

You laugh. “ _Mr. Han_ , huh? You still call him that?”

“…Habits are hard to break, I suppose.”

The dishes clean, you wipe your hands off on your apron. “Want me to take his order?”

“Thank you for offering, but I’ll do it,” Jaehee says. She doesn’t sound _happy_ to do it, however. Still, you leave her to it, overhearing her ask Jumin for his order. He hums as he eyes the menu, as if he isn’t going to give his regular order as he always does. Jaehee already looks miserable.

You shake your head, amused, before you begin drying the plates. You only look up once the door jingles, alerting you to a new customer. The moment you spy who it is, your lips spread into a wide grin.

Luciel has his red headphones jammed over his ears, his laptop under one arm and Honey Buddha chips in the other. He shuffles inside, making his way to the table furthest away from the other customers. He sets his laptop down and boots it up.

Your smile turns into a pensive frown. Even from where you’re standing, you can see he’s exhausted. There’s a slump to his shoulders, a weariness in his features; his steps drag. But the glaring difference separating the man before you from his usual, cheery self? He didn’t come over to talk to you.

You suspect it’s because of his job. Luciel is always complaining about how overworked he is. You thought he was being dramatic, until the first time he staggered into the coffee shop with bags under his eyes.

Biting your lip, you approach him. He's so engrossed in his work that he doesn't notice your presence.

"So, dear customer, what'll it be?" you say, a decibel louder than usual.

Luciel snaps his head up, expression dazed before it clears. "Ah, server!" he says, playing along despite his earlier mood. "I didn't see you there. Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't sneak up on secret agents?"

"Many times, but I wouldn't do it if it weren't so easy," you tease back.

He chuckles. You can't tell if it's half-hearted or not.

You've learned that Luciel is good at faking emotions. Even on days he's stressed and overworked, he uses his strange jokes on Jaehee, whose frown grows deeper the longer he speaks. He pull pranks on Yoosung, the university student who abuses your free WiFi playing LOLOL. He smiles at you as if nothing is wrong, until you forget he had ever been in a bad mood minutes ago.

Even knowing this, you don't feel like you have come closer to understanding Luciel Choi. You aren't sure when you became so intrigued with him, either.

But now is not the time to let your mind wander. "What can I get you this fine day?" you ask.

"Apart from free WiFi, you mean? Hm, an espresso macchiato. I need the boost right now."

"Espresso and Honey Buddha chips? That's a dangerous combination."

Luciel grins. "Suits a dangerous man like me, doesn't it?" Despite the comedic delivery, you detect something dark lurking beneath the words.

You must be overthinking it. As always.

You return the smile. "Your wish is my command. I'll bring your espresso macchiato right over."

"Thank you, genie," he returns. Then he bends over his laptop, fingers flying over the keyboard, hard at work within seconds. His brow furrows in concentration. He looks less like the goofy Luciel you know, you can't help think.

Jaehee is drying the rest of the dishes when you return to her side. "You and Luciel were speaking for an awfully long time," she says as way of greeting.

"I was just getting his order, Jaehee," you say, hipchecking her as you take out the necessary ingredients for an espresso macchiato. "Don't look too much into it."

"And yet you linger near his table every time he's in here."

You sputter, heat crawling up your neck. "Hey, I've never said anything about how you do the same with Zen!"

Now Jaehee looks as flustered as you. "That's not true," she says. "You give me a  _look_  every time he comes in. This is me returning the favour. And... while I know he makes you happy, there's something off about him."

You pause momentarily, then turn towards your friend. "Jaehee, seriously, there's nothing going on between us." _I_ wish _there was._  But you keep that to yourself. "Even if there was, Luciel's not a bad guy. I know he isn't."

She purses her lips. "Just be careful around him. That's all I meant."

You can't help soften at that. "You know me. I always am."

Jaehee mutters something under her breath, which sounds strangely like, _That's why I'm worried_. Before you can say anything else, she's left. Jumin waved her over to his table. You let out a breath before returning to your task.

It doesn't take long to make the espresso macchiato. You could make it with your eyes closed. But when it comes time to add milk, you pause, an idea occurring to you. A slow smile lifts your lips.

 

* * *

 

"One espresso macchiato," comes a cheery voice from beside him.

Luciel doesn't look up from his computer, the complex algorithm taking precedence. "Yes, thank you," he mumbles, distracted.

It's only minutes after that he realizes it had been _you_  who had approached him. He snaps his head up, but of course, you're gone. You are across the room now, with Jaehee and Jumin. Then a customer raises their hand, and you make your way over to speak with them, a polite smile on your features.

He's an idiot. The only reason he had come here was to talk to you. Despite how stressed he was with his latest mission, one word from you made everything better. Yet the entire time he's been here, he ignored your presence entirely.

 _Stupid_. He shouldn't have come, not when he couldn't spread his time equally between work and the server he was  _too_ keen on.

Sighing, Luciel picks up his espresso. He's about to take a sip of it when he notices it. There's a drawing atop the espresso, made from milk and foam. A smiling cat.

He blinks. Then he laughs, a loud guffaw which makes several patrons turn his way. You're looking too, grinning like the Cheshire Cat himself.

Luciel smiles wide and raises his drink as if to toast to you, before taking a long, noisy sip.

It had been a good idea to come here after all. You always managed to lift his spirits.

(Maybe he could ask if you could make an accurate drawing of Long Cat next time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course, inevitably jumin notices the cat latte art and insists mc make that on his coffee too. and then he opens up a cat-themed coffee shop. jaehee and mc must compete against his coffee shop for customers. but that's another story entirely.
> 
> lmao sorry for the wait, guys! it's been... months yikes. here's hoping the next update doesn't take so long.


End file.
